


Heart's Secret

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 334: In Secret.Warnings:None, really. It's pretty schmoopy. Take your insulin.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Heart's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 334: In Secret.
> 
> **Warnings:** None, really. It's pretty schmoopy. Take your insulin. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Heart’s Secret

~

That they’re together is no secret, although Harry doesn’t give anyone _details_ about how they got together, nor about what they do when they’re together, of course. After all, it’s not as if he knows details about what his friends get up to in their bedrooms. Nor does he want to. 

When Severus gets that look in his eyes, though, when he slides inside Harry, or fucks him face to face, making him feel things Harry’s never even imagined…Well, Harry holds those feelings close in his mind and heart. 

They’re his beloved secrets, and they keep his heart warm.

~


End file.
